Ice Prince : Care about You
by StarlightLeo
Summary: No summary.../ vixx / aku(OC). maaf ga tau mau nulis apa. Mianhae


**Ice Prince : Care About You**

Pada suatu hari,, aku termenung sendirian di kamarku atau lebih tepatnya di dorm 빅스, di kamar Leo. Memandangi laptopku yang bergambar Leo yang sedari tadi menyetel lagu 빅스 berjudul Error(Ga nyambung ma prasaanku, oke fix lanjut ke cerita). Entah mengapa tak ada yang peduli kepadaku yang hanya diam di dalam kamar. Sebenarnya, mereka semua memanggilku untuk makan malam tetapi aku tak bereaksi oleh panggilan mereka. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka, lebih tepatnya Ravi, membuka pintu kamarku dan berkata,

" Hey,, makan malam sudah siap. Kau tak mau makan?"

"nanti saja,, aku belum lapar." balasku.

"Ya sudah,, makanan untukmu kutaruh dalam kulkas nanti kau panasi sendiri." balas Ravi.

"Hhmm." jawabku sambil sedikit menganggukan kepala.

Ravi menutup pintu lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya. Aku kembali termenung di depan laptop untuk beberapa jam. Hari itu aku sangat sangat sangat moody,, aku ingin ada orang disampingku, memelukku dengan kehangatannya yang membuat perasaanku tanpa bertanya alasanku bersikap seperti ini. Kulihat jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tak kusadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar kamar lalu makan. Saat hendak menutup pintu,, tiba-tiba kepalaku pening lalu jatuh pingsan. Semua member pun menoleh ke arah suara tempat aku pingsan dan mendekatiku untuk mengecek apakah badanku tidak terluka. Leo berkata "dia demam tinggi." Lalu Leo mengangkatku ala bridal style ke tempat tidurnya. Bersamaan dengan itu semua member mengikuti Leo ke kamarmya.

inside his room...

"Hey maknae, belikan obat penurun panas. Kau, Hongbin, ambilkan air panas +kompres." kata Leo

"Yak! Kau aneh, tumben kau bersikap seperti ini..?" kata N.

"karena dia yeojachingu-ku." jawab Leo dingin.

Ravi dan Ken hanya ber-jawdrop ria, sedangkan N hanya ber-o-ria saja.

"kenapa kau seperti ini chagi?" tanya Leo cemas.

"seharusnya tadi kupaksa dia..aish..." ujar Ravi dengan suara yang mungkin hanya bisa Leo dengar karena dia berada tepat di belakang Leo.

"apa maksudmu?!" tanya Leo dingin.

"a..ani...hari ini dia belum makan sama sekali dari pagi. Hari ini kita disibukkan dengan jadwal kita sehingga kita tidak makan di dorm hari ini. Aku dengar dari manajer hyung kalo dia datang saat kita masih melakukan fansign di Busan." ujar Ravi.

Leo cuma terdiam.

"ini hyung obatnya." kata Hyuk setelah kembali membeli obat.

"Hyung, ini." ujar Hongbin sambil membawa air panas.

"Gomawo Hongbin, Hyuk." kata Leo sambil mulai mengompres diriku.

"Bangun chagi..jebal.." tambah Leo.

5 menit kemudian aku terbangun. Kulihat sekelilingku dan berkata,

"Leo Oppa.. dimana aku?"

"Kau tadi pingsan saat keluar kamar. Lagi kenapa kau chagi?" ujar Leo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa Oppa." Lalu aku mencoba duduk dan Leo membantuku, menyenderkanku di bahunya.

"Kudengar kau belum makan hari ini. Kenapa kau tak meneleponku?"

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu fansignmu. Lagipula kau berada di tempat yang jauh, jadi kuputuskan untuk tidak meneleponmu tadi. Mianhae Oppa.."

"Ya sudah tak apa. Jadi sekarang kau harus makan agar kau tidak pingsan lagi lalu setelah itu kau minum obat. Ken, ambilkan makanan." Leo menyuruh Ken.

"Ne, Hyung." ujar Ken patuh. "ini Hyung." tambah Ken.

"Ne, gomawo Ken. Sini chagi kusuapi." ujar Leo.

~SKIP~ (ingat, Leo tak pernah seperti ini jadi kalian tahu reaksi member lain saat melihat Leo seperti ini)

Setelah aku selesai makan dan minum obat, member lain keluar satu per satu dari kamar Leo dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Leo. Dalam hati ku bahagia karena Leo disampingku, dia tidak pernah menanyakan alasan kenapa aku selalu bertingkah seperti ini. Ya, aku bahagia disamping dia. Leo selalu tahu apa yang ku mau, sebaliknya entah lah hehehe. Leo menemaniku sampai aku tertidur karena pengaruh obat penurun panas yang kuminum. Aku tertidur saat aku masih menyenderkan badanku ke Leo. Dia mencium dahiku sesaat setelah kutertidur, lalu dia membaringkanku setelah itu dia bergabung dengan member lain di luar kamar. Sesaat setelah keluar, Ken langsung bertanya ke Leo,

"Hyung, kenapa dia bisa seperti itu? Padahal kan kalau tak makan seharian tak sampai pingsan, hanya kena maag saja." (haduh ini si Ken berubah menjadi Ken-jumma (baca: Ken ahjumma))

"Aku tak tahu, yang penting sekarang dia istirahat dulu. Kau tau kan dia tak suka ditanyain seperti itu." balas Leo.

"Ah...benar juga.. hehehe.. mianhae Hyung. Sekarang kita ke bawah yuk Hyung, rapat dengan manajer Hyung untuk membicarakan jadwal kita besok." ajak Ken.

"Duluan saja Ken, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah Hyung, aku duluan. Jangan terlalu lama ya."

"Ne~~"

Setelah ditinggal Ken ke bawah, Leo masuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku turun dulu ya chagi, ada rapat dengan manajer Hyung. Jalja chagi." Leo mencium dahiku lagi sambil mengelus kepalaku. Itu membuatku tidur lebih nyaman. Lalu Leo pergi ke bawah untuk rapat dengan manajer Hyung.

Esoknya, aku bangun dan tersadar kalau aku tidur bersama dengan Leo Oppa. Garis bawahi kata 'bersama', ya sekarang aku berada di pelukannya dia. Sungguh nyaman rasanya, kalian tahu kan kalau tubuh Leo Oppa benar-benar bidang. (udah cukup, ntar malah melting). Sepertinya Leo menyadari aku tambah bergelanyut ke dia.

"Chagi.."

"Ne Oppa."

"Tumben kau manja seperti ini, biasanya ga kayak gini."

"Sekali-kali boleh dong. hehehe~"

Lalu Leo memegang dahiku dan berkata,

"Panasmu sudah turun chagi."

"Jelas turun lha Oppa, kan Oppa yang ngerawat." (keliatan banget ngegombalnya)

"Chagi, hari ini Oppa akan ada fansign di Myeongdong. Oppa ga mau ninggalin kamu disini sendirian. Jadi kau harus ikut."

"mm-hm."ujarku menurut. Ya, aku tak mau membuat dia khawatir karena kejadian kemarin.

"Aku mandi dulu Oppa." tambahku sambil melepaskan pelukanku dari Leo Oppa. Sebenarnya aku tak rela melepas pelukannya saat itu. Tapi aku tak mau menghambat jadwal mereka dengan seenaknya memeluk Leo sepuasnya.

 _~SKIP THIS TIME~_

 _di tempat fansign..._

Myeongdong, tempat yang sangat ramai di Seoul karena benar-benar terletak di pusat kota. Bisa dilihat berbagai stand makanan, pakaian, dll ada disini. Aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan, maklum jadi yeojachinggu seorang idol itu benar-benar susah dan melelahkan karena setiap hari aku bisa dikejar-kejar oleh paparazi. Ah, dasar paparazi menyebalkan, menyusahkan saja.

"Wah ramai sekali tempat ini. Oppa, bolehkah aku jalan-jalan sekitar sini?"

"Tidak." jawab Leo dingin.

*pasang muka cemberut "Yah Oppa, aku bisa mati kebosanan menunggu kau melakukan fansign ini."

"Sekali tidak ya tidak." (#Leokejamkepadayeojachingunya)

"Please Oppa...pleaseeee..." *pasang muka aegyo

"Muka aegyomu hanya berpengaruh pada N, bukan ke aku. Sudahlah tunggu aku saja di backstage."

"Kalo gitu bayarannya apa untukku menunggu fansign kalian?"

"Apa saja yang kau ingin, tapi jangan aneh-aneh."

"Apa saja?! Jinjja?!" *mata berbinar blink-blink

"Ya, tapi asalkan jangan yang aneh-aneh."

"Geurae, aku menunggumu selesai melakukan fansign di backstage."

Sesaat turun dari mobil, banyak fans yang langsung berteriak memanggil nama N, Ken, Hongbin, Hyuk, Ravi dan Leo. Argh! benar-benar berisik. Para fans memenuhi jalan sehingga sulit berjalan untuk sampai di lokasi fansign. Fans dan paparazi sama-sama menyusahkan dan berisik. Maklumlah karena aku sudah sering bertemu dengan mereka para member VIXX karena salah satu dari mereka adalah namjachinguku sehingga aku tidak usah berteriak memanggil nama mereka. Para member pun melambaikan tangan dan memberi sign 'Love' dengan tangan dan jari mereka kepada para fans. Aku disitu merasa cemburu dengan kelakuan para fans kepada member VIXX terutama ke Leo Oppa. Untung aku tidak turun dari mobil, kalo aku turun bersama dengan para member, bisa matilah aku disitu karena tatapan benci dari para Starlight (nama fans VIXX) dan paparazi yang siap memotret moment yang bisa menimbulkan pro-kontra di netizen.

Tepat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 malam, fansign mereka selesai. Ya, aku menunggunya dengan hanya bermain game di tabletku di backstage, tepatnya tablet N Oppa. Aku meminjamnya dengan alasan aku tidak bawa tabletku sendiri + aegyo puppy eyes. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Leo Oppa kalau ternyata aegyoku hanya berpengaruh ke N Oppa. Sebelum-sembelumnya aku sudah pernah mencoba (aegyo puppy eyes) ke member yang lain, tapi semua gagal.

Semua member masuk ke dalam mobil van termasuk diriku. Aku duduk di belakang bersama dengan Leo Oppa dan Ravi Oppa. Di bagian tengah diisi oleh Hyuk-ie dan Hongbin Oppa. Di bagian depan jelas sang Leader N Oppa dan Ken Oppa yang menyetir. Yang seharusnya menyetir memang manajer mereka, tetapi karena jadwal mereka hari ini ternyata cuma fansign, maka setelah fansign selesai adalah free-time untuk mereka.

"Yeah, eat-time guys! Kalian mau makan apa?" tanya Ken Oppa dengan girangnya.

"Aku jajangmyeon!" tambah Ken Oppa.

"Jjambong!" sahut Hongbin Oppa.

"Bimbimbap!" sahut Ravi Oppa.

"Samgyetang!" sahut Hyuk.

"Tteopokki!" sahutku.

"Kimbap!" sahut N Oppa.

Dan Leo jelas diam saja karena memang seperti itu orangnya. Ditambah lagi dengan janjinya dia mengabulkan apapun yang kuminta alias dia hanya harus diam dan menurut semua kata-kataku.

"Yah, kau tidak rame Hyung. Masa kita cuma makan kimbap?" Protes Hyuk ke N Oppa.

"Gimana kalau kita menuruti salah satu dongsaeng cewek kita satu-satunya, yaitu makan tteopokki?" ujar Ken Hyung memutuskan pilihan.

"Okay!" sahutku dan member lain dengan semangat kecuali N Oppa.

"Kalian tuh harusnya menjaga porsi makan kalian dan...bla..bla..bla..." jelas N Oppa (#N-jummamuncul)

Saat sifat N Oppa muncul yaitu N-jumma, kita semua tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Semua member pun termasuk diriku tak mendengarkannya karena kalau sudah menyangkut tentang makanan, N Oppa memang yang paling cerewet karena posisinya sebagai leader yang harus menjaga bentuk badannya dan para member. Ken Oppa sudah jelas konsentrasi menyetir, jadi dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan N Oppa. Hyuk-ie, Ravi Oppa dan Hongbin Oppa entah bermain game apa. Sementara aku hanya bergelanyut manja ke Leo Oppa, dan Leo Oppa hanya menatapku dan sekali-kali melihat keluar jendela.

"Yak! Kalian tidak mendengarkanku!" sahut N Oppa sebel.

"Hahahaha sabar Hyun g...sabar...hahahahaha!" ujar Hongbin Oppa.

 _~SKIP~_

"Jja! kita sudah sampai, ayo turun." ujar Ken Oppa.

"Yeay tteopokki!" ujarku bersemangat.

Leo yang melihat reaksiku, langsung mengacak-acak rambutku karena gemas.

"Ah Oppa jangan merusak penampilanku dong.." *pura-pura cemberut

"Hehehe...mian..." (Plis,, Leo ga pernah mengatakan dengan bahasa banmal (read : informal), setau author setiap di tv Leo selalu pake bahasa formal)

 _~SKIP~_

At dorm...

"Akhirnya sampai juga di dorm.." ujar Hyuk-ie sambil menguap.

"Kau kuantar pulang ya?" tanya Leo Oppa saat turun dari van VIXX.

"Shiro, aku mau tidur disini sama Oppa." (#authormaksa)

"Nanti appa umma mu mencarimu, chagi." bujuk Leo Oppa.

"Shiro, besok juga hari minggu kan? tak apalah. Mereka tak akan mencariku karena mereka sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka." (orangtuamacamapaitu)

Leo Oppa hanya menghela napas dengan berat, beruntunglah aku tak mendengarnya. Kalau tidak, aku pasti akan marah.

"Ya sudahlah terserah kau saja." Leo Oppa hanya pasrah dengan sifat keras kepalaku.

"N Oppa, nanti kau -"

"Ya, ya, ya aku tidur bersama yang lain bukan? Aku sudah tahu kau mau tidur bersama Leo bukan? Okelah." sela N Oppa.

"Eo.." aku nge-blush karena dikatakan seperti itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, semua member tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Yak! Kalian membuat yeojachinguku malu tau!" sahut Leo Oppa sambil menendang member lain. (ini Leo bener-bener nyimpang dari sifat aslinya)

"Tak apa kok. Sudah dimaklumi." ujar Ken sambil lalu.

Lalu Leo Oppa menggandengku masuk ke dorm mereka.

~END~

HyHhh

 **a hh..fanfic pertamaku. Maap ceritanya absurd. Baru kali ini bisa bikin fanfic. Sepertinya kali ini karena biasnya. Saat biasku bukan VIXX (berawal dari SuJu, lalu berganti Infinite, berganti lagi EXO), aku ga bisa bikin fanfic. Tapi mungkin saja karena pengaruh temen kuliah yang selalu menjejeliku dengan fanficnya dia. But, it's okay. Aku melakukan debut dengan menulis fanfic (berasa kayak artis baru). Ah mianhae kalau fanficku ini alurnya terlalu cepat. Dimaklumi lah ya~~ So please review my first fanfic. Doakan aku biar bisa jadi penulis novel yaaa...~~ Hehehe... (** **Leo Oppa, mianhae kau kubuat tidak seperti kau yang biasanya)**


End file.
